In My Husband's Arms
by B. Alex Burke
Summary: This is formally known as Emily Says Forgive Me, but I thought this title suited it better. What do you think?


**A/N: Ok, remember Emily's date? Well, what if something happened between the two of them, and Richard found out? Here's my thinkings on the matter. (All thanks to emilygilmorerocks, because she gave me the idea.)**

Simon and I are pulling out of the driveway, on our way to Monticello's, a nice restaurant in North Hartford. He's such a gentleman. He helped me into the car, he helped me with my coat at the door, and he even kissed my hand when I greeted him. Richard hasn't done things like this in almost a year.

We're pulling into the parking lot now. Simon helps me out of the car, and we walk through the doors, arm in arm. The waiter at the door seats us quickly at our table. It's one of their outdoor sections, near some nice rose bushes. We get our menus, and I order a simple salad to start the evening. Simon got some exotic lettuce dish that, I guess, qualifies as a salad. We talk about the London Orchestra for a bit, then about a concert we attended, separately. Then we chat about Rudolfski and his deaf ear. By that time, we were eating our main course. I had a Porterhouse steak with a lemon squeeze for extra flavor, and Simon had some chicken concoction. I've already had a lemon cello, and a glass of wine, and Simon's had much more than that.

* * *

"I haven't had an evening quite as enjoyable as this in a long time." Simon says as he walks me to the door.

"I'm choosing to believe you, Simon, partly because it's flattering, and partly because I've had three glasses of wine, and a lemon cello." say, leaning a little to my left as I walk to the door. I nearly fall from my tipsiness, and Simon catches me firmly around the waist and pulls me to him.

"Careful, now. We don't need you getting all bruised up." he says as I put my hands over his.

"Thank you." I turn around, and he kisses me deeply. _Oh my God! He's kissing me!_ I think as I pull away. "I need to go inside." I try to pull away from him again, but he just holds on to my waist.

"How about I accompany you inside?" He tries to kiss me again, but I shove him away. "You little bitch!" He pulls his hand back and slaps me. Since we were closer to the door than I thought we were, I fall back against the door with a thud. I put a hand over the spot where he slapped me, and realize I'm bleeding. I unlock my door quickly, and get in before Simon can do anything. After I'm in the house, I lock the door and sink to the floor in tears. I hear foot steps. I don't see who's coming my way, because I don't particularly care who's they are.

"Emily! My God, you're bleeding!" It's Richard. He kneels down beside me and looks at my face, which is now swollen slightly and throbbing profusely.

"Richard?" I can't believe he's here, in the house. What is he doing here?

"Emily," he begins compassionately, "what happened?"

"I...Richard, please forgive me. I was just...lonely. I didn't think anything of it until he caught me." I look into his deep blue eyes, and all I see is fear, forgiveness, and love.

"I forgive you, Emmy. Who caught you?" Richard takes his handkerchief and dabs my temple. "Simon McLane. Richard, you already said you forgive me, so let me explain." I look at him, pleading for him to understand.

"I have forgiven you. What was Simon McLane doing here?" I can tell he's getting angry, but I have to tell him.

"Richard," I begin, "Simon was...dropping me off. We...went on a date. Please, Richard. Don't be mad at me. I was at the club, and I just said 'hello' to be polite. I **never ever** wanted him to...kiss me." I can't stifle the sobs any longs. Richard just holds me tight, while we sit on the floor. After a while, I break the silence. "Richard, he hit me." I whisper. I can feel Richard's anger rising. He picks me up, and storms out the front door. _What have I done? _I think. _He's going to leave me for sure, now. _I walk outside to find Richard pulling Simon out of his car. _I thought he left already?_

"Who the hell do you think you are? You hit my wife **after **you kissed her!" Richard was holding Simon up by his lapels.

"I hit the bitch because she refused me!" Simon yelled as Richard dropped him. I never knew Richard could get angry enough to hit a man, but I guess I was wrong. He hit Simon with all the energy he could muster. Simon collapsed after the hell of a punch Richard gave him, and Richard walked back up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Wow." I say with my head resting on Richard's chest. "That was...quite a show." We walk back inside, and Richard kisses me with all his might. I respond, kissing him as passionately as I can. We break the kiss after a few minutes, both unable to go too long oxygen deprived. My cut seems to have stopped bleeding, but it still hurts. I place a hand on it, hoping the pain will subside.

"Emily, are you alright?" Richard notices my wince.

"I'm...woo." I'm a little light headed, and nearly fall again. Richard catches me, scoops me up in his arms, and brings me to our room, He places me on the bed, and sits next to me. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asks again.

"I'm just a little woozy, that's all. I'll be..." My vision blurs, and everything goes dark.

* * *

"Emily?" Richard says while I flutter my eyes open.

"What happened?" I try to sit up, but I'm too light-headed.

"Simon, that's what happened. You need you rest. Go back to sleep." He places a hand on my cheek. I look into his deep blue eyes, searching for anger that was never there. No anger meant for me, at least. I hear a beep, and look to my left. It's a heart monitor. _I'm in a hospital?_ "Richard, am I in the hospital?" I look around my plain white room with a vase of red roses on my bed-side table.

"Yes, My Love. I brought you here when you passed out. Joshua should be back with your test results soon." Richard pats my hand, and I lace my fingers within his.

"Emily, good to see you're awake. You only duffered a concussion, nothing more, nothing less. Your head is going to hurt for a while, but I'll get you some medication for that. The CT scan shows no brain damage, or anything of that sort, so you'll be going home today." Joshua says as he comes into my room, and approches my bed.

"That's wonderful. Anything else, Joshua?" Richard stands next to me, fingers still intertwined with mine.

"She should stay off her feet for a while." I try to object, but he continues. "Emily, you might be a little dizzy for the rest of the day, and probably tomorrow. I don't want you risking hurting yourself more by losing your balance and falling." I give him a pouty look, and he just stares at me.

"Fine. I'll stay in bed." I finally agree.

"Good. Richard, you can take her home now. I've already filled out the discharge papers. Al they need now is your signature and hers." Joshua hands Richard some papers, then walks out of my room and closes the door behind him.

"You ready to go home?" Richard asks, handing me my papers.

"More than you could possibly imagine." I sign my name, and hand him the clipboard. "Take these to Joshua so we can go home." Richard takes the clipboard, and goes to find Joshua. He's such a loving man. I don't know how I've survived these past months without him.

* * *

"Welcome back, Baby." Richard whispers as he carries me through the door.

"Welcome home to you, too. You haven't been here in a while." I give him a quick peck on the lips as he walks upstairs. How he can still pick me up, I'll never know. Richard sets me on our bed, and goes to find our pajamas. He comes back with each of our favorites, and I stand up to change nut I nearly fall in the proccess. _Get a grip, Emily._ Richard catches me and steadies me. "Are you alright?" He's such a sweetheart.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all." I reply, kissing his cheek. We change, and get in bed. I'm exausted from the long day, and hellatious night. I look at my clock one last time before we got to bed. It's 3:45 in the morning. I snuggle up to Richard as close as I can. He puts his arm around me, and sleep claims us both. I don't have to cry mself to sleep tonight. I don't have to sleep in a big, lonely bed tonight. Tonight, I sleep soundly for the first time in months, in my husbands arms.

**A/N 2: Yeah, I know the last few sentences are corny, but I had to put somethng. Reviews and reviewers are always loved:-P**

** Branda**


End file.
